The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in heater element assemblies and in particular to resistance type heater elements utilized in electrical appliances.
Certain type electrical appliances utilizing resistance type heater elements such as portable hair dryers for both professional and non-professional use are well-known. In one type hair dryer such as that disclosed in co-pending U.S. applications Ser. Nos. 583,619 and 583,617, filed June 4, 1975, the devices comprise an elongated casing having a handle portion at one end and discharge orifice for heated air at the opposite end. A motor driven fan assembly is provided in the casing for circulating air through a heater element and thence outwardly of the air discharge orifice. The heater element comprises an elongated flexible foil type element having spaced longitudinal edges mounted on spaced disc members and disposed over the fan impeller blade. The surface of the foil is provided with vented vane members for directing the flow of air outwardly of the heater element from the fan. In this type hair dryer the foil is an integral part of the electrical circuit and as a circuit resistance element generates heat for heating the air being controlled by suitable thermostats in a well-known manner.
In certain of these devices the opposite ends of the foil heater element are provided with edge portions inserted in spaced slots provided in the periphery of supporting discs to maintain the foil in mounted position. Due to the inherently deformable nature of the flexible foil element problems are encountered in providing a satisfactory assembly of sufficient mechanical rigidity for mounting in the appliance. Further due to the relatively fragile character of the foil, other problems are encountered in handling the foil during manufacturing procedures to prevent damage thereto. It is required therefore that satisfactory procedural steps be provided for insuring that the foil is securely attached to the support means against accidental dislodgment or damage during assembly or use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel heater assembly for an electrical applicance.
It is a further object to provide a novel heater assembly for an electrical hair dryer applicance having novel means for mounting a heater element on support means.
Another object is to provide a novel mounting arrangement for a foil type heater element having a novel mechanical inter-connection to a support assembly. A further object is to provide a novel method for assembling a heater element to a support assembly.
A still further object is to provide a novel heater assembly and method for manufacture thereof which reduces manufacturing costs and assembly procedures.